pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Shiny Dogs up for Trade!
I have Two Shiny Enteis, one Lv.78 and one Lv. 100. I'm looking for baisically any rare pokemon but specifically: Shiny: Bulbasaur Charmander Squirtle Drowzee Cubone Lapras Eevee Snorlax Mewtwo Mew Suicune Raikou Mew Shadow: Bulbasaur Charmander Pikachu Gastly Lapras Eevee Snorlax Mewtwo Mew Raikou Entei Suicune VICTINI!!! (If you have one of these I can do a Shiny Entei and a few other Shinnies or Shadows) Regular: Raikou Entei Suicune Kinda Looking for Lapras and Snorlax but not really If you have any of these pokemon or any rare pokemon at all comment here or just send a trade request, I'm sure we can work something out. -Champowsies ----- Champowsies, I would be willing to trade some of those pokes for your shiny dogs. I could trade shadow Pikachu, shadow Lapras, shadow Snorlax, shadow Charmander for one. The other I could trade shiny Charmander, shiny Squirtle, shiny Lapras, shiny eevee, and shiny Snorlax for the other. Let me know what you think. Master Guru ---Well I like the Shinny one but I'm going to have to pass on the Shadow one. Also, do you have a Shiny Bulbasaur that could replace Shiny Squirtle? I'm trying to get all the Shiny Starters and I already have Squirtle. But other than that it sounds good to me. Would you like the Lv.78 or Lv.100? -Champowsies Champowsies, It has just came to my attention that most of my shinies that I possessed were indeed fake pokemon that people have been trading me for my shadows. So all of the shinies that I offered are fake. So it will be wrong for me to offer those pokemon for your shiny entei. I am sorry to have wasted your time, and I am trying to rebuild my account right now. -Master Guru Guru, I was wondering how you could tell or what tipped you off to show that they were fake? - Braves Braves, I found out through a man who is part of some hacking group made by M16. Its like a team rocket of PTD, and its quite ridiculous. They have rules of how much they can hack, and usually its shinies with unnatural move sets. Like a shine eevee lvl that only knows tackle, or mainly shiny pokemon in general who only know tackle. Also shadow legends have been hacked and someone took my shadow victini because they auto accepted my request with fake shadow Legends. Any shadow legend that knows tackle at lvl 1 is 100 percent fake. From now on, I would suggest not accepting any pokemon unless it meets the move requirements set by the pokemon adoption, or for shadow pokemon, it must be lvl 1 and know shadow rush. Hope this helps, Master Guru Guru, Oh wow, yeah that sucks. And its fine, I don't mind. I'll trade you some of my Shinnies and Shadows to help you rebuild though. I'll just give you some that I have doubles of. Shadow Porygon, Magikarp, Scyther, and Venonet, and Shiny Venusaur, Pikachu, Slowpoke, and Rhyhorn. Or if you want I can just give you a Shiny Entei. Let me know what you want. -Champowsies Champowsies, I appreciate your generosity, but I feel like I would be cheating you out of pokemon you have earned, and I am not hurting one bit. I just lost a lot of legit shadow legends and rare shinies. I will just have to rebuild through the game corner. You have been very kind since we have met, and I would like to say thank you. Master Guru Guru, Nah, I would feel bad not helping you out. Just take the Shiny Entei since I have two of them. That should at least be able to get a few pokemon that you lost back. -Champowsies Champowsies, wow, your generosity overflows! I at least have to give you something for it! Guru, Just offer a crappy regular pokemon for it. -Champowsies lol I offered a shiny Missingo, is that ok?